Give you my lovin
by witchysiren
Summary: A jealous gargoyle suddenly decides he wants to give Bonnie Bennett his loving, unfortunately she already has a man. Apologies to Alex St. John fans. This is an Bonenzo even though it might not sound like it because of the jealous unreliable narrator.
1. Chapter 1

Don't get me wrong. I love Rayna, Nora and Mary Louise but for this fic to work… no blood pill poisoning. So let's just assume Rayna killed Alex and is hunting Mary L & Nora after they get married and honeymoon all over the world. This is a Bonenzo but I'm lazy and I love unreliable narrators, and who better than Damon Salvatore? **TW: Unwanted sexual advances.**

 _ **Recommended music: Give you my lovin – Mazzy Star**_

I own nothing, if I did Sarah Salvatore would be over in National City interning at Cat-Co with her mentor James Olsen.

* * *

When Damon woke up from his three year slumber, he only had one thing no person on his mind, Bonnie. His last thought before he desiccated was her look of hurt, all he did before he lost consciousness was think of her. How his heart had hurt, he had found it hard to breathe, he was on the verge of turning off his humanity. Nothing he had experienced had compared to how his body had reacted to Bonnie's pain.

Now that he was awake he would be a better man, not for Elena not for himself but for Bonnie. She deserved that much, no she deserved much more. He grinned he would be the one to give her everything that she deserved.

He would give her everything that she wanted. Anything and everything. He would live out the rest of Elena's slumber ensuring that Bonnie wanted for nothing. He would treat her like the queen that she was.

He drove back to Mystic Falls from New York, planning a perfect date night for him and Bonnie, bourbon, pancakes, watching the Bodyguard, the works. He laughed shaking his head, he was truly an idiot. How did he never notice that apart from Elena he was in love with Bonnie?

Damon had enough love in his heart for them, once Bonnie died, Elena would come back, he would take the cure and he would live out the rest of his days. It was as if some god had written a perfect way for all three of them to be happy. Elena would understand, even if she didn't understand she would forgive him. Bonnie would be grateful to feel like Damon made Elena feel.

* * *

He stopped and bought some flowers, Ric had said that she was at some mental hospital he'd mentioned Enzo but Damon had selective hearing as usual. Damon checked his reflection and checked his teeth for any remnants of the people he'd drank dry on the way back.

He heard a scuffle, when he opened the door there was Bonnie, devoid of makeup, her hair shoulder length, her expression sombre, her clothes were quite dull. She was still the most beautiful girl on earth, well apart from Elena and all her doppelgangers. Damon shook his head, Bonnie not Elena he reminded himself. First thing Damon would do was to take her shopping for something black and sexy.

"Bon Bon!" he grinned opening his arms she'd run into them once, wrapping her legs around his waist. She'd do it again, maybe later, when they were naked, after all he'd bought her flowers. She took a deep breath and walked over.

Words escaped Damon, he struggled to form a coherent sentence but only managed to croak out, "I'm sorry. I don't know… I am… I..."

She smiled, his heart soared, and then she slammed the door in his face.

Damon struggled to hear what was happening behind the door.

Suddenly it opened with Bonnie brushing past him.

Her blood sang to him, it was truly the most intoxicating smell, ambrosia food of the gods.

Damon followed Bonnie, he knew he was the only one for her, he just had to convince her. It wouldn't be too hard, after all no one was able to resist him. Elena was proof of that, and if they did resist him he'd just compel them or use the Salvatore charm. Whichever worked, he wasn't too picky. Since he couldn't compel Bonnie he'd have to work for it, and for second time in his life he didn't mind the hard work.

Damon took his time, swaggering over, as Enzo sped past him. Damon was hoping Bonnie would look his way. Women loved his cocky sexy walk.

Bonnie and Enzo were arguing. Damon didn't give it a second thought, Bonnie and Enzo were always fighting.

Bonnie got into Enzo's car and slammed the door.

Enzo motioned some army signals to Damon which translated to follow us at a distance.

Damon didn't take orders especially from a lesser, version of himself. He walked past his own car and slid in the back seat of Enzo's car.

* * *

Damon was enjoying the wind in his face when suddenly the window rolled up and almost decapitated him. Damon punched the back of Enzo's headrest so hard that Enzo swerved, his car out of control. When Bonnie laughed, Damon forced a laugh, realising that she'd levitated the window, he'd assumed Enzo had done it. If Bonnie wanted to horse around he'd let her, he would spank her later.

"You okay, love?" Enzo asked Bonnie.

She just nodded, licking then biting her lip looking at Enzo.

Seeing the lip bite, did unholy things to Damon's nether regions.

A distracted Damon did not notice Bonnie give Enzo the wait until I get you home eye sexing

* * *

With the promises twinkling in Bonnie's eyes, Enzo got them to the cabin in record time.

Damon slipped a $100 into Enzo's hand

"What's this for?" Enzo asked confused.

"Keep the change," Damon said jogging after Bonnie as she walked up the path to a cozy cabin, not Damon's first choice of home, but he was willing to slum it for Bonnie. Well for a day or two.

"I'm not your bloody chauffeur!" Enzo called out.

Damon ignored Enzo, he had only one goal, to give Bonnie Bennett his loving. Damon was prevented from entering the cabin to Bonnie's amusement as she watched him.

"Bonnie, love, the world is safer with him inside than out," Enzo said slipping past Damon into the house making sure not to have any physical contact with Damon.

"Damon, you can come in," Bonnie said sadly.

Damon's witty one liner died in Damon's throat as Bonnie started taking her cardigan off. Damon was salivating as he saw her shoulder blades and he gulped eyes locked on her neck.

"I'll get the first aid kit," Enzo said opening a cupboard.

"Are you going to kiss it better?" Bonnie asked, challenging Enzo with a raised eyebrow.

Damon was too busy wondering how Enzo knew where to find the kit to hear what Bonnie had said in response.

Enzo cleared his throat, "not in front of the kid," he whispered.

Damon, rolled his eyes, wondering what Enzo was still doing here, cramping his style.

"Okay, Doctor," Bonnie said heading into the bedroom, Damon craned his neck he would be making her scream his name later in there, once the bloody British romance killer went home. If he had a home. Not that Damon cared if Enzo slept on a park bench or in the sewer.

Damon surveyed the liquor cabinet, they would need to celebrate, Bonnie would need some liquid courage to admit her feelings. Damon filtered out the rustling of clothes and Bonnie's moans, the cut on her shoulder must have been really deep if Enzo's first aid was causing her to make those deep throated sounds.

Damon wondered if he should kiss the hell out of her. He was plotting how to get into Bonnie's knickers when his phone rang.

"Hello Brother," he greeted Stefan.

"Damon, Bonnie texted me. What are you doing? You're the last person she wants to be around!" Stefan sounded angry.

"Stef, she's slumming it with Enzo of all people, trust me she's glad I'm here. Besides I'm going to make the luckiest woman on earth," Damon said dreamily.

"How? By bringing back her grams, dad and mom back to life? Breaking the sleeping beauty spell and waking Elena?" Stefan asked with a scoff.

"Uhm no, I'm gonna rock her world brother," Damon vowed.

Damon frowned and looked down at his phone, Stefan hadn't hung up, "Stef?"

"Damon, just stay away from Bonnie, you've done enough," Stefan hung up.

Damon liberated some alcohol from Bonnie's surprisingly exquisite alcohol collection. It was rather pricey.

Just as Damon made up his mind to open the bedroom door to find out why Bonnie's breathing was so uneven and why Enzo was calling out to God, Damon's phone rang again.

"Hey mama Barbie," Damon greeted Caroline.

"Damon listen to me you self destructive selfish jackass…"

"Listening?" Damon interrupted her.

"Stay away from Bonnie **and** Enzo," Caroline hissed.

"Okay why?" Damon asked.

"Because…" Caroline paused.

"Mommy! Lizzie **bit** me!"

"Mommy! Josie bit **me**!"

"Just do as I say Damon! You'll regret it, Bonnie has been working with a witch from New Orleans. Bonnie will end you if you do anything stupid and… Ric! What the f…" Damon heard a crash and the phone went dead.

* * *

Bonnie had her magic. Nice. With his diabolical mind and her power they could rule the world.

The door opened and Enzo came out looking sheepish.

"What's for dinner," Damon asked Enzo, Caroline hated Damon's guts so if she said to be nice to Enzo, he would do anything it took to get into Bonnie's good graces and knickers.

"I already ate," Enzo smirked said scratching his ear.

Bonnie swatted Enzo's shoulder in response, "I need air," she announced and walked out of the room.

"I'll get dinner started shall I?" Enzo asked, Bonnie popped her head back in.

"I want chicken and mushroom risotto, asylum food was blech," she stuck her tongue out.

Damon smirked, oh that tongue would be busy later.

Enzo whistled as he gathered ingredients for dinner.

* * *

Damon tracked Bonnie down she was in the attic, she'd opened the skylight. The sight of her took his breath away, she truly was an angel. And she was all his.

She hugged herself

"Did it hurt?" he asked looking at Enzo's handiwork, it was 2017 and still skin or flesh coloured plasters were beige.

"Not as much as when you walked away from me and decided to desiccate," she shrugged then winced.

"BonBon…"

"What could you possible say to me Damon?" she asked sighing heavily.

Damon's mouth hung open as it started to rain.

He did some calculations within a five minutes or so it would start pouring, then he would kiss her in the rain and then seal the deal.

"Well?" She asked interrupting his thought of a rain kiss.

"I love you Bonnie, no, I am in love with you and," he scrambled for words.

Bonnie just blinked at him.

"I know I hurt you and I am going to spend every second of my life to make it up to you. God you're so beautiful. I want to kiss you," his voice hoarse with desire.

Bonnie raised her hand to her throat.

"I need you so much Bonnie," he whispered, pulling her hand away from her throat and he put it over his heart. "You and you alone warm my cold dead black heart," he said sincerely.

Bonnie pulled her hand back, Damon understood that it would take some time for a proud woman like Bonnie to admit her feelings.

Damon pushed a lock of hair behind Bonnie's ear and brought his lips to hers as she took a step back, Damon leaned into her. She pushed him away angrily, for a petite woman she was strong.

Damon grinned as she slid past, she was playing hard to get, he would wear her down. He pulled her by the hand pulling her flush against his chest.

Bonnie, yanked her hand away and yelled at the top of her voice, "Enzo!"

"Bonnie?" Damon asked wondering why she was calling Enzo especially in such a panicked voice.

Enzo was there in a flash he slammed the wooden spoon on his thigh and pointed the jagged part at Damon. Bonnie clutched Enzo's arm and looked at Damon, hiding behind the Augustine vampire.

Something wasn't adding up. Why was Bonnie yelling for Enzo… unless…

"You come into our house and take advantage of our hospitality, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing terrifying my girl?" Enzo spat out waving the broken spoon in Damon's direction.

"Your girl? Since when?" Damon sputtered in disbelief.

"Since three years," Enzo said proudly.

"Easy there tiger, one and a half," Bonnie laughed fondly, tilting her head gazing at Enzo.

"Well if we're being honest, you've been my girl since I laid eyes on you, in my head at least," Enzo said pulling Bonnie closer she stepped into his arms.

"Oh, you mean when you were torturing Stefan, abducting Jeremy and holding me hostage?" Bonnie asked eyeing Enzo.

"Hello?" Damon asked, confused and hurt that they were ignoring him. They were his best friends, this was a very elaborate practical joke, albeit an unfunny one.

"Damon, Enzo and I are together," Bonnie said placing a hand on Enzo's chest.

"Together? " _ **Together together"**_ ," Damon made air quotes, "Did someone brainwash you….?"

"No, he loves me and I love him and I told him that you couldn't handle knowing that we'd moved on without you. He wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt. Once again I'm right and you we're wrong," she said smirking at Enzo.

A mechanical beep was heard "Saved by the proverbial bell," Enzo grinned dropping a kiss on Bonnie's head, Bonnie slapped his butt as he exited the attic.

"You saucy minx," he called back as Bonnie smiled in the direction of the kitchen

"Bonnie, I just can't believe it, you… him? Really? If you were going to date a vampire, couldn't you have at least picked an original?" Damon asked flashing her his trademark lopsided grin.

"Damon," Bonnie began wearily.

"Bonnie, I honestly just want to make you happy," Damon wondered if words existed to convey to her, what he felt about her. She was everything he was grateful for, as the rain drizzled on them, he knew this was the moment, that their lives would begin.

"Then leave Damon, Enzo and I are happy. We run the Armoury, well I run it, he just keeps getting kidnapped and almost dies every few weeks," she sighed rolling her eyes.

"Where will I go?" Damon asked desolately.

"Home, hell?" she shrugged, "You just can't stay here, not after what you just pulled Damon, I am not some toy you take off the shelf and play with when you're bored. I deserve better…" Bonnie was practically spitting the words at him.

"Yes! You do and I want to give you better. I can give you better. Better than he can anyway," Damon interrupted Bonnie.

Bonnie had a faraway look in her eye, she smiled and said "I seriously doubt that, out of respect of the love I have for Elena and our friendship. You need to go, if you threaten what I have with Enzo, hell would be easy compared to what I do to you," Bonnie told him shaking her head softly.

"This is not over Bonnie, I will wait for you forever!" Damon vowed loudly, no longer caring if Enzo heard.

"You mean till Elena wakes up? Keep waiting Damon, I'd rather be alone than be with you, should anything happen to Enzo. Now leave, unless you want an aneurysm for the road?"

Swallowing his pride Damon nodded and walked out of the house, the rain started falling harder, he heard a squeal. He looked up ignoring the rain pelting into his eyes, as Enzo and Bonnie were trying to pull the skylight window closed.

Damon's tears and the rain mingled as Enzo dipped Bonnie and kissed her, Damon turned and walked away, his cold black heart forever haunted by the sight of them kissing in the rain. That was supposed to be him kissing her in the rain. It was supposed to be him making her happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own TVD if I did, Bonnie and Enzo would go on couples night dates with Cami & Marcel and Caroline & Tyler.**

 _Recommended_ _music: Baby Bash - Suga Suga ft. Frankie J_

This is my first multi chapter fic! =)

 **This is for freckled98 & The Sushi Monster**

* * *

Damon Salvatore liked to think of himself as a people person. He fancied himself as an exceptional problem solver. He was the one who could make difficult decisions simpler through murdering the complications.

Now he wasn't stupid. He knew he couldn't kill Enzo for two reasons one, he sort of kind of still owed him and two, Bonnie wouldn't forgive him.

For some inexplicable reason the beautiful, powerful, fiery witch wanted the useless cheesy Augustine lab rat.

He had vowed to wait for Bonnie and that was what he was doing. Damon had meditated hard and long, for roughly 2 hours. Until he heard Caroline and Stefan gossiping about the trouble in paradise for Bonenzo or rather Bozo as he liked to call their relationship.

While Bonnie had brutally and unequivocally rejected him, Damon knew the witch didn't mean it. Not really. It was just posturing from a place of hurt. Sooner or later she would come to her senses. Damon was a man of action. He was going to hurry the process thanks to the information he had gleaned from Stefan and Caroline's hushed conversation this morning.

Damon really honestly tried to stay away from Bonnie. But like a fly to a moth, something in her was just singing to him like a siren song. She was a flame and he was helplessly on a collision course. But no it wasn't destructive, it was uplifting. He smiled serenely at Enzo, his "rival's" idiocy.

Damon didn't consider Enzo an actual rival, hardly an obstacle, he was more like a footnote, a bump on the road. He was not hero material, he was a sidekick.

Damon was tempted to let Enzo ruin the relationship without any assistance. Smirking at Enzo's lack of experience in the romance department, Damon paused to reflect at how sad and pathetic both Bonnie and Enzo's love lives had been.

Maybe it was fate that brought Enzo and Bonne together? Were they drawn together for a purpose? Were they gravitating towards each other because they were a perfect match? Nah he shook his head, Damon had brought them together and he would tear them apart, if Enzo's stupidity didn't. Besides Damon was going to rock Bonnie's world and show her everything she'd missed out on.

Apparently Enzo was pretending to work for the Armoury whilst Davina or Freya or some witch with a French name supplying Bonnie with magic suppressing tea. It was all 100% organic and witch approved. Bonnie and Enzo were fighting over his suggestion for her to turn.

Now Damon was doing internal cartwheels, Bonnie would rather die than turn into a vampire. To turn into a vampire and spend eternity with that cheesy mother... no way Bonnie had higher standards than that.

Damon knew from experience there was no better way to sink your budding relationship with a human woman than to suggest that she turn into an undead blood sucker. Especially a Bennett witch, whose own mother had abandoned her after turning into one.

Thankfully Enzo was an idiot. Damon fully intended to use this rift between the lovers to his full advantage and do as the Sebastian from the little mermaid suggested, to kiss the girl.

Damon had no doubt in his mind that Bonnie would have forgiven him after that rooftop love confession. Or even if she hadn't she would love to bitch about Enzo with someone.

* * *

"So what's on your mind, Bonnie Bennett?" Caroline was asking pouring Bonnie a cup of tea.

"Enzo."

Damon made vomiting sounds.

"Damon! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be hiding in some coffin while the rest of us live in fear of Rayna Cruz?" Caroline asked in mock surprise.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me?" Bonnie yawned, behind her dainty delicate hand.

"I wanted to see what my favourite girl in the world was doing," Damon smiled at Bonnie. Pleased that she was yawning that meant she felt guilty about rejecting him and that she was regretting choosing the guitar playing chef.

"Uh… your favourite girl is in New York," Bonnie scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"You and I know that's not true anymore," Damon's voice lowered as his eyes smouldered.

Caroline's head snapped from Bonnie to Damon, eyes widening in horror.

"Am I missing something? Are you two? OMG I know Enzo's a pain in the you-know-what but how could you?" Caroline squeaked staring at Bonnie in shock.

"Please Care, have some faith in me. No matter how mad I am at Enzo I'd break it of before I started anything with anyone else. I'm not a Gilbert," Bonnie tilted her head and raised her eyebrow at Caroline.

"You have absolutely every right to be furious with Enzo," Damon supplied as soon as Bonnie stopped speaking, he was trying so hard to be respectful suppressing his urge to interrupt and talk over her. He had been reading some "how to respect women" articles.

Both women turned to Damon, Caroline with surprise, Bonnie with suspicion.

"I know how selfish he can be," Damon began.

Caroline looked thoughtful, Bonnie pursed her lips in annoyance, Enzo was a lot of things, selfish wasn't one of them. Loyal, romantic, respectful, caring, a good listener a musician she sighed he was also such an idiot.

Damon was staring at Bonnie dreamily as she prattled on about Enzo. It was a shame really, she could do so much better than him. He was encouraged by her long mournful sigh, she was so unhappy with the whiny useless Enzo who couldn't even plot his way out of a paper bag.

"What?" Damon asked asking his head when he realised Caroline and Bonnie were staring at him, he loved it when Bonnie's full attention. Now that he had it he would try not to lose it.

"What do you think Damon? You have some experience in the matter after all," Caroline wrung her hands anxiety clear in her face.

"He wasn't listening," Bonnie scoffed. "Why would he? It doesn't have to do with Elena nor does it benefit him in any way."

"I was too, and my answer is yes," Damon announced petulantly." Yes Bonnie I choose you and I would do anything to make you happy."

Bonnie clapped her hands together in glee, "Glad you proved me wrong. You are officially out of the dog house Damon."

Caroline looked worried as she chewed her lower lip viciously.

Damon wondered what he had gotten himself into, he wasn't worried. He would come out winning no matter what.

* * *

Damon swallowed bitterly as he watched Enzo check his reflection in the mirror.

"You look fine," Damon drawled with as much boredom as he could to mask his envy.

Caroline and Bonnie had somehow tricked him into offering the Salvatore Boarding house as a venue for Bonnie and Enzo's wedding. Apparently when Bonnie and Enzo fought, he like any good whipped boyfriend would agree to whatever Bonnie decided. She would not turn, he would become human and now they were getting married.

To add insult to injury, he was not even the best man. Damon cursed his bad luck how did one go from getting the girl to giving her away?


End file.
